Speed Demons
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Coming back to Karakura was supposed to be just for the race, but Grimmjow quickly changed his mind after finding out his childhood crush Ichigo doesn't remember him, now he has a new reason to stay. No one forgets him unless he wants them too.
1. Nobody forgets me!

**A/N: So this is a new story that my good friend and new Beta Tiana Misoro came up with. I had the urge to do an action story at the time I believe and then somehow it turned into a racing fic? I can't really remember but~! Either way props goes to her for the idea lol I know I have other stories out at the moment and I will be coming out with another one that's a Renji/Ichigo fic actually….I have had this horrible want to write Renji as a main character for so long because I love him so much. But as it goes they'll be stories I'm going to be writing when I have time….Which is a lot at the moment lol but I hope you like it, oh and for any of you who are wondering Ichi's ring tone is by Hot Action Cop, Feva for the flava. If you're interested in what cars there driving well you can easily search it up in google or I can put a link somewhere….. ^^**

**Love goes to Tiana Misoro for being an awesome beta who even edits when she's sick! Hope you get better soon love~! **

**Well hope you guys like, please review if you like XD **

The deep purr of my engine passed through my ears as I tried to focus myself on nothing but that soft sound that I found kept my mind at ease in times like this. I was annoyed, and it seemed to be absolutely inevitable at this point. My exceptionally good mood, that I had come to this race with, had been tossed out the window the moment the damn kid opened his mouth. Actually that's a lie, it had been tossed out the window the moment he announced that he didn't remember me. Out of all the utter bullshit I have heard in my life, that has to be the biggest load I have ever been served with.

Does he honestly expect me to believe that he doesn't remember me? You had to have been struck violently as a child time and time again not to be able to remember who I was. I was Grimmjow fucking Jagerjaques for fuck sakes! Even if you're miniature brain couldn't recollect my name, you sure as hell would remember my face. I have blue hair for God sakes, how the fuck can you forget someone with sky blue hair?

I dunno what's more shocking, the fact that the kid _can't_ remember me, or the fact that last time I saw him, he was some snivelling little cry baby begging for his mommy to come and save him. Now, well fuck. The orange head was definitely anything but little anymore that's for sure, and he certainly grew a mouth on him. He has a nice ass too, but that's beside the point. The little fucker who I had tormented and made sure for a fact he _would_ remember me, now claims he has no recollection of who the fuck I am. That sure as fuckin' hell irked the shit outta me; no one forgot me unless I wanted them to.

"Well if that's the case, I'll just have to make him remember."

_One hour previous_

In the short five years that I've spent away from the shitty little town called Karakura, I never once thought that I'd be back. In a way, I was sort of happy to be back to my old home town. I mean, it's not like I was staying for good, just for the weekend to check out the race, and then it was back to Tokyo. I had made quite the name for myself around Japan. My small group of Espada's were some of the most well-known street racers in this city. Anybody who was breathing in this city knew of the Espada's, knew of me.

I had just arrived at the area where the races were going to be held. Tonight it was gonna be some drag races. It was pretty much expected, seeing as in Karakura you couldn't really hold any touge races. With a lack of mountain passes and shit, the area was pretty shitty for drifting unless you were to do it on open road which would kind of defeat the purpose of a touge race. You needed some good mountain roads to be able to really get into something like that.

Pulling up to the side area, I noticed that the races had already long started along with the drinking and whatever else the event called for. The mass group of men and women quickly became aware of my presence, seeing as how my car was hard to miss. Standing out in the crowd of cars and people, the deep crimson coat sat across my car perfectly. Sharp, black claw marks tore themselves across my car doors, making my precious ride that much more unique. I had customized my Agera down to the stick shift that sat in the damn car. Besides the actual design of the car itself, every damn detail on or in it was one hundred percent my idea.

"Mah, mah Grimm, how nice of ya ta finally show." Stuffing my hands into my jean pockets after closing my door with a sharp click, I made my way over to the silver haired fox who stood leaning against a slick black Audi, a curvaceous strawberry blonde at his side who looked to be more than keen on getting the man's attention.

"Had shit ta do." That was a load of crap, and Gin new it. Whether he cared or not was another thing. He knew I was a lazy ass fuck when it came to stupid shit like this. The only reason I came at all was because I was expected to at least show; not my fault it just so happens to be almost over when I do though.

"Aw, but the shows almost over! Only got one more race then we're done fer the night."

"Good, anything worthwhile that I missed?" I asked in a bored tone, bringing my pack of cigarettes out of my leather jacket before leaning over to Gin and asking for a light.

"Here." The curvy blonde announced before reaching into her small black purse and retrieving a small pink Zippo. I listened to Gin snicker a bit at the blonde's pink lighter, and I had to keep back an eye-roll while I waited for his answer.

"Not really, same ol' crap." Before I could even get a word in, the now annoying blonde was putting in her two cents.

"Oh, but you haven't seen any of the Vizards drive yet. They're the best in Karakura." Cocking a brow at her, I let the words run through my mind a bit before answering.

"Vizard's, never heard of them."

"They're new." She announced and this time, I let out an exasperated sigh. This bitch might have been hot, but she was fuckin' annoying. Gin really did know how to pick them.

"If they're knew, then they can't possibly be the best in town….Then again, this is a little shit hole of a town, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"They're going up against one of your Espada." She declared with a snarky grin. Apparently she didn't appreciate my dig, though this did just get a little more interesting.

"Who's driving?" Gin knew this question was directed to him and not the bitch standing next to him.

"Nnoitra." Nodding my head in confirmation, I found a small grin slipping onto my face. This should be good.

"And for the Vizard's?"

"Does it really matter, not like 'es gonna win either way. Nnoitra will win hands down." Scrunching my brows in thought, I watched Nnoitra's obnoxiously loud, lime green Viper pull up to the starting line. The loud bass of his music could be heard pounding throughout the car, even heard over the loud rumble of the engine. Though what caught my attention the most was what pulled up next, making Nnoitra's pristine ride look like a pile of ass.

"Whoa." I mumbled out, my eyes going wide at the smooth black finish that lay upon the car that just rolled up. My eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the Lamborghini Garllardo that sat before me. The smooth frame that held the car together practically had me drooling, and I listened to the deep rumble of the turbo engines that sat under the hood. My eyes glanced up to catch a glimpse of the person who was driving but to my dismay, the windows wore too heavy of a tint for me to see.

"Sex, that car is sex." Gin shot me an amused look at my words before leaning back to enjoy the show.

"Jus' wait, things look like they're abou' ta get interestin'."

"Oh you have no idea." The blonde declared before scampering up to get a better view of the race, hearts in her eyes as she made her way over.

Within seconds the race was on, a firm drop of the arms from a busty orange head and the two cars peeled into gear. My eyes lit up at the smooth start the Lambo had, easily leaving Nnoi to have to catch up to the car. A drag race is short, leaves you on the edge of your seat and usually for most cases, the races are held neck and neck. That's what makes them so exciting, and lots of bets are made to amp up the race. The difference in this last race was there was no competition because the Vizard easily left my Espada in the dust within seconds.

"Well that was unexpected." Gin announced in shock, matching exactly what I felt at the moment.

Both of us were quickly snapped out of our shocked daze when we found Nnoitra pulling back to us, tires squealing to a stop and soon, the long haired man was launching himself from his car in a fit of anger.

"What the fuck was tha' shit?" Nnoitra bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Oi Nnoitra ya lost man, take it down a notch." I commanded while making my way up to him. Nnoitra always did have a short fuse when it came to races but then again, he's never lost so it's a bit of a shock.

"Shut da fuck up Smurf, this is bullshit!" Watching the winner's car pull up, I did my best to ignore the bastard's obvious dig at my hair color.

_Fuckin' spoon boy just doesn't give up._

"Oi, get out 'ere ya damn bastard!"

"Fuck man, don't start shit!" I hollered out to him, quickly making my way over to the enraged psycho. Obviously he thought somewhere in his dumbass brain the kid cheated or something, and until he got either proof or beat the shit outta the kid, he wasn't going to let up.

By the time I got up to the raging idiot, the door to the Lambo was already being flung open, and my eyes must have gone to the size of saucers at the sight before me, my mouth dropping in utter shock. Shaggy orange hair attacked my line of vision, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the man before me. Annoyed sepia eyes stared straight at me, his tall frame tense with agitation, and I found my eyes raking themselves over his lithe frame to take in every detail before me. A tight, red t-shirt that held a deep V-cut seemed to sculpt to his muscled chest while long legs sat in a second skin of dark washed jeans. Leather wristbands adorned his arms, and gray chucks finished off the look. Ichigo Kurosaki, he did not look this good last time I saw him. In fact, last time I saw him he probably was lucky if he made it to my mid-chest. Apparently he was a late bloomer to the extreme.

"Holy shit." I murmured softly, and I watched Ichigo's furrowed brow cock in question before turning his glance towards the shouting pirate.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The orange head asked, and my eyes just about dropped outta my head.

Okay, so if you're wondering why I'm delving into such utter shock here, I'll explain a few things to you. When I first met Ichigo, he was a complete momma's boy, wimp, total loser, and it was my favourite past time to pick on him. Course I never did anything too traumatizing of course; not like the kid pissed me off or anything. Okay fine, so the freakin' whiner pissed me off but still. I think at the time, I mostly did it because I was going through a rough change with my sexuality, not really understanding myself, and the kid peaked my interest. Well this pissed me off, so I took it out on him. Not once did I ever imagine that my school boy crush would be turning into this, this sexy strawberry.

"Who the fuck do ya think yer talkin' to bitch?" Nnoitra shouted out, tearing me from my musings, and I watched Ichigo sneer at him before taking a step closer.

"Hmm, let me think." Tapping his chin with his index finger, I watched the berry scrunch his brows in what I'm assuming was mock thought.

"An over grown pirate? Am I getting warmer?" I'm pretty sure I saw red pass over Nnoitra's vision at that point, but before he could make a move, he was being hauled back by Gin whose smile never left his face as he did so.

"Mah, mah Nnoi no need ta take out the poor guy. Now let's go get cha' a drink ta calm your nerves." Gin announced as he dragged the man away, multiple curse words hanging in the air.

Giving my head a shake at my two friends, I let out a stream of air I didn't know I had been holding in. Glancing back over at Ichigo, I found my eyes going wide in shock once again when Ichigo's double walked up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Eh king, wha' was that all about?" Golden hued eyes gleamed back at the strawberry. Pale white skin stood out brightly against the albino's dark clothing, and I found him wearing a feral grin that seemed stitched to his face, unable to erase.

"Have no damn clue, guessing buddy didn't like the fact that I won." The silvery cackle that the albino let out seemed to carry over the loud commotion of the crowd heading out, making me shake my head in amazement.

_And I thought I was loud, holy shit this guy puts me to shame._

"Chea forget 'em Ichi, ya practically left the fucker in da dust! Let the baby mope." Watching the two for a bit longer, I didn't realize that I was receiving a hard glare from the albino seeing as how I was mostly focused on Ichigo until he spoke up.

"Oi blue! Ya got a reason ta be starin' at my king like tha', or ya jus' slow in the head?" Quirking a blue brow at his question, I couldn't help but snort.

"King?"

"I'm gonna go with slow, so how bout I phrase it like this fer ya then. Why the fuck are ya starin' at my lil' brother blueberry?"

_Did this fucker just call me blueberry, and did he say little brother?_"

"You wanna say that again bitch?" I suddenly hissed out and took a step closer, but I was quickly cut off by Ichigo who now stood between me and his older ass of a brother.

"Oi king let me at 'im, I could use a good fight!"

"No ya really don't, so knock it off, and I'm sorry but can I help you?" Suddenly his words were now directed to me, and it actually took me a full minute to realize what he had said before answering. While not really answering, more like burst out laughing.

"You're funny Kurosaki, can't honestly expect me to believe you don't remember me." Watching him cock a well groomed brow at me, I felt my grin falter a bit. Was he being serious?

"Should I remember you?" Feeling the sudden tick of annoyance form in my head, I lashed out. I never was one who held great patience.

"I'm Grimmjow fuckin' Jagerjaques that's who I am, the fuck you mean, _should you remember me_?" I growled out, and I listened to the albino let out an amused chuckle.

"That's some middle name ya got there blueberry."

"Okay, okay enough Shiro. Look I'm sorry, but I don't remember you so-" Ichigo's words were suddenly cut off by the loud blasting of his cell phone, and I couldn't help but cock a brow at the choice of song.

**Can I get a little yum yum (kitty kitty)  
Just a little sumthin sumthin (itty bitty)  
Do you wanna get triple X groovy  
Gimme gimme some of that kinda movie  
And let me spin ya like a record (wicky wicky)  
Let me get ya butt naked (licky licky)  
Here we go, yo here's the scenario  
Gonna strip you down like a car in the barrio**

"Hey babe." The silver haired bastard let out a deep cackle at the ring tone I was assuming, and I let out a sigh of air before I caught sight of a green haired woman sneaking up behind Ichigo.

"Ya it was good….You know I told you I was racing today. It's fine if you had to work but-"

"Ichi-kins~!" Suddenly both men were full on body tackled by the green haired beast of a woman. I say beast because not too many women could tackle two 6 foot tall men in one go. Then again, I think her breasts were what really took them down.

"Dammit woman, do I look like Ichi-kins to ya?" The albino spat from the middle of the dog pile, and I couldn't help but smirk. Serves the damn snowball right for pissing me off.

"No you look like Mr. Vanilla!"

"I'm gonna kill ya one of these days ya damn sea monster!" I watched the loud spat between the two go on before I spotted that the poor berry underneath the two was turning blue, and I took that as a cue to step in.

"Uh hate to break up this lovely….Whatever the fuck ya wanna call this, but I think you're killing him." I announced while pointing down towards said berry.

Suddenly both of them were up in a flash, pulling the mangled berry with them, clear worry etched onto their faces as they tried to revive the body of their precious friend.

"Shit king I'm sorry, but fuckin' Nessy over 'ere tackled me an-"

"It wasn't my fault Ichi, I was just so excited to see you that-" The tic that began to form in Ichigo's head was so visible I was tempted to laugh but of course chose to stay in the safe route, not wanting to piss the berry off any more than he was already.

"I get it, would you both just shut up!" I don't think I've ever seen two mouths shut faster. Both stood silently as they watched Ichigo rub his temples, and I silently wondered if he had to deal with this on a daily basis.

"Ichi-kins, are you okay?" Pushing her breasts into his arm, the green haired girl leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the orange head's cheek and suddenly it was me who was forming the annoyed tick.

"Yes Nel, I'm fine."

Scrunching my brows in annoyance, I watched the three converse, and I began to let my mind wander. So this was Ichigo's girlfriend? Honestly in all my years of knowing the berry, I would have never guessed he would have wound up with someone like this. In all honesty, the chick could be a model. Long legs, nice ass, big breasts, correction massive breasts that actually seemed one hundred percent natural from where I was standing but don't let the gay guy be the judge. She had long sea green hair that came down to the middle of her back and large gray eyes, and she stood just below eye level with Ichigo in heels. If I wasn't totally gay, I'd go for her. In fact, I bet she's any straight man's dream.

"Oh honey, I didn't know you began making friends with the enemy!" Cocking a blue brow at the girl's sudden words, I watched Ichigo furrow his own in question, following his girlfriend's eyes to me.

"Enemy?" Letting out an annoyed sigh, I shook my head.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I just about growled out, and I watched Ichigo's back tense but was ultimately held back by his surprisingly strong girlfriend.

"Look buddy I dunno-"

"Naw king let me handle this, ya take Nessy back home and chill. After all ya won, so ya deserve it, am I right?" Giving a quick nod in his brother's direction, Ichigo led his girlfriend over to his car, and I moved to intervene but was blocked by the albino.

"Hey Sonic, take a fuckin' hint! He don't know ya, and he doesn't want ta get ta know ya so get lost!" Pausing in mid step, I slowly took my eyes away from Ichigo's polished ride to the albino in front of me.

"Did you just call me Sonic?" The sneer on his face quickly turned into a full on grin.

"As in Sonic the fuckin' hedgehog?"

"Well I see such a huge resemblance, why wouldn't I?"

"That's fuckin' it!"

**XXX**

To say that summers in Karakura were hot would be an understatement, they were freakin' boiling. Somehow we always managed to get the strongest heat wave every damn year that left most people wishing they could stay inside and do absolutely nothing that involved moving because if you moved you'd get hot. Unless of course you were lucky like me and had air conditioning in your house. Though I had to envy those people who worked in air conditioned offices, lucky bastards. No, I had to work outside in the damn smouldering heat for a good six or seven hours a day and that was when I was in school. I took night classes most of the time, so I could spend the morning working at the shop but on weekends if I worked, it was a good twelve hour shift.

I worked at _Shunsui's Auto Parts and Repairs _and if you didn't already figure, it's an auto part and repair shop. I've been working there for about three years now, and I certainly can't complain. The pay's good, people are nice, and my boss is, well for lack of better words lazy as fuck but that means he's pretty damn laid back and has never hassled me about anything. Though I will admit, it's times like these that I have to wonder why the fuck I work for the lazy bastard.

"Hey Ichigo, I just got a call in for someone that needs a tow, mind heading out and picking them up for me~?" My boss called out to me in a sing song voice, and I brought my head out from underneath the hood of the Chevy I was working on.

"What do ya mean you want me to go? It's not my day to be working the tow truck." I called back to the man who currently lay sprawled out on the roof of the building, wearing his stupid straw hat to help shield his face from the brutal sun.

"Ah I know, but Rukia went home sick, so there's no one else to do it."

"There's you!" I practically hissed out from my spot, and I watched his shoulders shake a little at his quiet laughter.

"But I don't pay me, I pay you." And with those final words, I had left. That's pretty much how I ended up driving into the deserted part of Karakura, cursing out Rukia for getting her yearly summer cold.

Wiping off my brow, I headed up the deserted dirt road, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel of the beat up old truck that left me worrying that one of these days I was going to be the one calling for the tow instead of the other way around.

Pulling up to the road, I instantly spotted the gleam of crimson red that would have been extremely hard to miss in any situation. As I got further up, I took in the pristine detail of the car and began to wonder what the hell had happened to it to have the person call for a tow. Whoever owned the vehicle obviously knew their way around cars. Actually that's a huge load of shit, just because the person drives an expensive car doesn't mean they know jack shit about it, they just want what looks nice.

Giving the truck a good honk, I watched the driver pop his head out of the car door that stood open, and I instantly felt my stomach drop..._Grimmjow_.

Yesterday had been the first time I had seen Grimmjow in a little over five years. He had moved to Tokyo I think, or did he move to the state's first? Either way, it was probably the happiest moment in my life the day the bastard spawn left. From the moment we met in grade five, the idiot had made my life a living hell. He had transferred in and before he had come around, no one really picked on me. For one reason and one reason only, my older brother. After Shiro got transferred to a private school to keep his fights in check was around the exact same time Grimmjow came. He was instantly liked for his badass demeanour and whatever else kids look up to at that age, well Grimmjow had it. Now back in the day, well let's just say I wasn't the toughest kid, in fact I could bravely say I was a wimp. But fuck could you blame me? The only person I had ever fought with at that age was my older brother, and that was just play stuff, nothing serious. That and I was a hard core momma's boy and in fact still am to this day, the only difference is now I'm not afraid to rearrange your face if you dare call me that.

Now I don't know what it was about me that Grimmjow became so obsessed with, but up until the end of high school, he found no greater pleasure then making my life hell. The worst part was he never took it to the next step. He never beat me to the point where I could call upon teachers, never brutally bashed me to the point where I ran away crying. No it was just awful, annoying, snot nosed, obsessive bullying that had you wanting to scream at the top of your lungs to get them to stop. My best example is this. You know when you're the younger kid and your older sibling thinks it's a great idea to start mocking you, repeating all your sentences or starts nudging you over and over again for no reason what so ever? Well that's what Grimmjow did, every single day for eight years of my life. Two thousand, nine hundred, and twenty one days, excluding holidays, I spent dealing with his eye gouging bull shit. I'm mentally certain that somewhere along the way I formed a twitch from all of it.

Anyways, the point of this all is when I heard from a friend that he was coming back into town and that he would be at the race, I formed a plan. A plan so great that I knew the only thing that could make me out to be a liar was if I lost it and burst out laughing. The plan was to basically seem like I had forgotten all about him, as if he never existed, fuck I wish that were real. Either way, I knew it would piss him off beyond belief for one reason and one reason only. Grimmjow had probably the biggest ego known to man; the thought that someone could actually forget about him would without a doubt make him crack. Not to mention the person who he spent tormenting pretty much his whole life up till five years ago, ya that's gonna piss him off.

This plan was supposed to work for the night. Everyone I knew and who knew Grimmjow was in on it, Nel included even though she didn't know him, and we had a big huge laugh at the end of the night. It did piss me off a bit though when Shiro came home with a black eye but that's Shiro, his mouth gets him into trouble, but I know for a fact he would have gotten some good hits in. Makes me proud to call him my big brother. The problem now though is what stands in front of me. I wasn't planning on seeing him again so now the question is, do I keep up the charade to piss him off even more or do I just tell him the truth? I mean come on, am I really that childish that I'd keep playing such a stupid game like that for my own amusement?

The answer is quite simple. Fuck yes.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this, again this is something I'm going to be working on when I have the time so no promises when the next chapters going to be out ^^; But if you liked please review~! **


	2. I'll make you want me

**A/N: Woot second chapter is up! Hazzah~ I want to say a special thanks to every one of you who reviewed this, it totally shocked me I must admit by the amount of people that just dove right into this =D I hope you like the new chappy kitties and once again please review! **

**Warnings: This chapter was edited by me so beware, my beta is currently computerless *sobs* Tiana please get your comp fixed ASAP! Lol, besides that nothing major ^^ **

Hearing the loud honk behind me I quickly popped my head out my car door and I had to hold back the large grin that I felt trying to break through my face. So my plan had worked after all, finding out exactly where Ichigo worked was all too easy, not to mention the fact that the other worker was sick was all too perfect. It seemed that things were in my favour for today. Watching the orange head step out of the truck I let my eyes roam his delicious body. Shaggy orange hair sat messily on his head while he wore a tan work shirt that sat undone probably trying his best to fight off the brutal summer heat. A red bandana was stuffed into blue jeans that sat enticingly low on his hips and were littered with enough holes to be called junk. Scuffed up black chucks became dusted with dirt from the road as he made his way over, orange brow cocked in question at me and I couldn't help but lick my lips as I made eye contact with him.

"Nice fat lip ya got there." He announced as he came up next to my car, leaning his body against the side of the open door.

"What can I say your brother throws a pretty good punch." Watching him let out a deep snort and roll his eyes I couldn't help but snicker.

"Ya Shiro said the same thing about you."

"Oh really?" I asked making my way out of the car and I watched him take a step back, brows furrowing before he let out a sigh.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You mean besides the fact that you don't remember me?" Sepia eyes shot to me in confusion before hardening in annoyance.

"Listen I'm not here to get into a fight, can you just tell me what the hell the problem with the car is so I can fix it?"

"I already know what the problem is." Considering I did the damage myself I'm pretty sure I'd know. After I figured out where Ichigo worked and what he did it didn't take long to be able to come up with the plan on getting to see him again.

"What?"

"I said I already know what the problem is." I said slowly, pausing between each word and making him furrow his brows deeper in annoyance and I watched him clench his fists. Oh how I missed that annoyed look, only now there was fire behind it.

"I got that asshole, if you already know what the fuck the problem is then why the fuck did you call me?" He hissed out and I let out a deep chuckle.

"Because I'm ninety nine percent sure it's my break lines and if that's the case I need at least a jack to get under the car and check but I can't exactly drive anywhere so I'm stuck, insert you here." Hard brown eyes suddenly turned confused before he tilted his head in question.

"Your break lines? But you're a fucking street racer for fuck sakes, your break lines are your fucking life line. Not to mention your cars in pristine condition, if you have good break lines they should be able to last you the whole use of the car, unless of course…." His words faded off but I knew exactly where they were headed.

"Would it be that surprising if someone had tampered with them, like you said I am a street racer so there are a lot of sorry losers out there." A wide smirk suddenly curled onto his face and I found myself matching it to his brothers, not nearly as crazy but borderline I had to admit.

"You have enemies? I would have never guessed." With those last words he made his way back over to his truck, shifting his way around the back looking for the tools he would need and I let out a large huff. At least he wasn't as defensive as he was last night, he was talking to me almost normally which was a plus but the idiot still didn't remember me! This might take a little bit more prodding then I thought.

Now trying to get Ichigo to talk to me, well that seemed to be a bit harder than I had thought it was going to be and it was starting to get on my nerves. Watching the orange head slid underneath the now jacked up car I glared at his hidden form in annoyance.

"You know this is just going to make your job and the drive home that much longer if you keep refusing to talk to me." I announced loudly making him jerk in surprise and smack his head off the bottom of the car.

"Son of a- I don't fucking care, I don't talk when I work so shut the fuck up!" Grabbing a hold of his leg I yanked him out from his position, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"What the fuck are y-"

"Listen Kurosaki I don't care how the fuck you work in your shop but right now I'm bored out of my god damn mind so you're gonna talk and you're gonna like it, ya got that?" Clenching his flashlight into a death grip, Ichigo set me with a dark look.

"You know the more and more I hear you speak, the more I'm glad I don't have any memory of you because I can only imagine how much of a prick you were." Giving him a roll of my eyes I let his leg go and watched him slide back under my car.

"Well at least you believe me now that I know you."

"Oh I don't believe you, my friends told me about you though and how much of a jackass you are and told me to stay away from you. Personally I don't run away from shit but that doesn't mean I had any interest of ever running into you again." He explained and I couldn't help but cock a brow at his words.

"So your friends mentioned me but didn't tell you about how we went to school or anything like that?"

"Nope."

"Don't your friends think that maybe you should go see a doctor if your suddenly having memory lapses?" Listening to the deep chuckle that resounded from under the car I took a seat next to it.

"Actually they told me I'm better off, seeing as you're the _only_ person I can't remember I figure it's not a problem." Feeling the tick grow in my head I had to bite my cheek to keep back my words.

Tilting my head back I watched as the dark stormy clouds began to drift in, it had been calling for rain today but not until later tonight. Letting out a deep sigh I let my eyes drift closed, figuring the rest of our conversation was becoming more and more pointless. His friends had built it into his head that he was better off not getting to know me and if I knew anything about Ichigo I knew that he held his friends opinions close to his heart. Of course if they thought I was going to give up just because of this they were dead wrong, if I couldn't make him remember the old me then I'd just make him know the new me.

"What all done with your questions."

_I wonder how long it will take for him to get annoyed if I ignore him?_

Letting a warm breeze pass by me I found a smirk pulling at the corners of my mouth. Ichigo had a temper that was for sure, in fact it was a lot like mine. He got annoyed very easily, super easy to rile up and even more fun to watch those brown eyes become heated with anger, though I would much prefer to see them heated for a different reason. Which brought me over to his girlfriend, the green haired, big breasted two year old. Okay so that's a really nasty description but ya, that's sort of how she talked like, calling him Ichi-kins in that high pitched voice and all. Personally that voice was like nails on a chalk board to me but who am I to judge?

_Wait if he's with the titty princess because he's straight?_

Rolling the idea around my mind for a minute I gave my head a firm shake before letting out a soft snicker.

_No fucking way is the kid full on straight, impossible and even if he is I'll just have to change his opinion on that. _

"Oi, did you hear me?" Blinking my eyes open I glanced over to see Ichigo glaring at me from the side of the road.

"Hmm?" I questioned in a bored tone and had to hold back a smile at his annoyed look.

"Oh so now your ignoring me?"

"That's what you wanted wasn't it." Glancing at the smudge of dirt and grease on Ichigo's face I had to laugh.

"What?" Shifting myself away from the car I leaned into him and I watched his eyes go wide before he quickly slapped my hand away from his face, making my own eyes widen in shock before they set into a hard glare.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't touch me!" He spat out and I let out a growl in annoyance before I brought my hand back up to his face only to have it smacked away once again.

"For fuck sakes I'm just trying to wipe off the shit ya got on your face ya fuckin' baby." This had him bringing his own hand up to his face, trying his best to get rid of it himself but he was completely missing it. Rolling my eyes I quickly snatched his wrist into my grip which had him reacting with a yelp and a quick shove to my chest. That only had me falling back off of my haunches and taking him with me.

"Ouch, fuck you're so damn jumpy." I announced, his wrist still locked in my grip but now he sat straddling my waist, eyes wide with his lips parted in shock, suddenly a loud crack of thunder shot through the sky making the both of us jump in surprise.

It was then that the damn storm broke through, heavy rain tearing through the dark sky and plummeting down onto us like a heavy streaming shower. I watched Ichigo raise his head to the sky, eyes blinking continuously as the rain drops hit his face and eyes. Moving my eyes down and across his now soaked shirt that hung loosely off his frame, tan chest moving smoothly as he breathed in and out while water glistened his chiselled six-pack. I couldn't seem to help myself as I watched water trickle down that sexy chest, down across protruding hip bones slipping into low rise jeans and I licked my lips as heat began to assault my nether regions.

"It wasn't supposed to rain till later." Flicking my gaze away from his body I watched Ichigo move his own gaze back to me and I practically had to hold a groan back at how sexy he looked. Bright orange strands of hair now sat dark and damp against his head, bangs plastering to his forehead and I reached up to his face, now easily wiping away the smudge of grease from his face.

"Guess the weather man was wrong, again." Allowing my hand to move from his cheek, down his neck ever so slowly I grinned when I felt a slight shiver run through him. Brown orbs glanced down at me in confusion before relaxing his gaze, letting it drift unintentionally over my body before giving his head a firm shake, brows furrowed once again.

"Let go." He commanded, giving his wrist a hard tug before pressing his hand into my chest to give him more leverage which I only took away when I pulled him closer to me.

"Ya sure that's what ya want Ichi?" I purred into his ear and I could practically feel the heat climb into his face now that it was more than just our crotches touching.

"W-What the fuck are you saying?" He blurted out, trying to get away as fast as possible but I locked my other arm around his back, keeping him in place while I grinned sadistically at him.

"Ya like being this close to me Ichi?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Letting out a small snicker at his words I leaned into him, rolling my hips forward as I delivered a small nip to his ear lobe and I felt him stiffen in my hold.

"I'm sorry would you prefer strawberry?"

"What the hell are you-"

Taking the opportunity of his bitching I shot my hand from his wrist to the back of his head, pulling him forward into a heavy kiss, as the gasp left his mouth at the act I slipped my tongue inside his mouth electing a slight whimper from the orange head. This was definitely _not _ what I had intended to do but with the rain and him looking too damn sexy for his own good I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to taste him and boy did he taste good, like watermelon gum and I wanted to taste so much more.

At first I felt his fists pounding into my chest roughly, trying his best to break away from my iron grip, well that was until I bucked my hips against his making him moan in shock. His tongue that I was forcing to play with me began to move on its own, running along the corners of my mouth collecting as much flavour as it could. Now his fists didn't pound into my chest, instead they fisted my shirt helplessly as I sucked on his tongue, my hand slipping under the useless, damp fabric of his work shirt making him shiver with want.

I couldn't believe what was happening, Ichigo was actually going along with this and not only that but he was enjoying it! Suddenly the task of making him remember me seemed so meaningless; instead I would make him want me. Of course like always I'm one to jump ahead of myself. Bringing my hand to slip under loose jeans to feel his ass apparently brought him back to reality really fast, if his head smashing into mine meant anything that is.

"Ow fuck!" I hollered out in pain as I clutched my now bleeding nose, I was not fucking expecting that what so ever.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed out, quickly scrambling off of me and pressing against my car.

"I could ask you the same thing, fucking freak out much?"

"You just raped my mouth what the hell do you expect!"

"You seemed a little too willing for it to be mouth rape Ichi." I mumbled back as I took off my soaking shirt, bringing it up to my bleeding nose.

"Don't call me that, you don't have that right!" Rolling my eyes I got up off the ground, eyes now burning from anger and pain as I made my way over to him.

"I'll call ya whatever the fuck I want ya got that? And last time I checked you where fucking into it, _Ichi._" I whispered before grabbing his hardened cock and I grinned at the loud gasp he let out at the rough action.

"See what I mean?" This got me a hard kick to the family jewels making me cringe before toppling over, cupping my hard, throbbing crotch.

"Just because I get hard from you doesn't mean I want you. You know what else gets me real hard? The thought of punching that stupid ass grin right off your face, doesn't mean I want your dick in my mouth though." Letting out a small groan I flicked my eyes open to view the satisfied grin on the orange heads face.

"Have fun limping home asshole." My head fell back onto the wet ground with a hard thunk as I watched the truck drive away, Ichigo kindly flipping me off as he did so and for a moment I just laid there allowing the past few minutes to roll through my mind. It wasn't long though before I was licking my lips while a large grin split my face.

"Well things certainly just got interesting didn't they?"

**XXX**

Flinging open the door to my apartment I practically charged into the room, feet pounding against the floor with rage. I caught sight Shiro's eyes going wide at my actions as I threw my car keys at the dish on the living room table, effectively knocking the dish off the table and onto the floor.

"Uh king, ya okay?" Shiro questioned with a tilt of his head which only seemed to piss me off even more.

"What the fuck do you think Shiro, does it look like I'm okay?" I snarled which only had golden orbs widening even more at my tone.

"Bad day at work I'm going to assume?"

"Fuck off." Smashing my bedroom door closed with a hard slam I listened to my brother holler out a question of 'What the fuck did I do?' but I could honestly care less what he thought at this point.

Falling back onto my bed I let out a long stream of curses mostly revolving around that blue haired shit. That was it, I was done there was no way in hell I was dealing with him ever again especially after what happened today. That bastard kissed me!

"He k, he kis-….HE FUCKING KISSED ME!" I screamed out as I pounded my fists into my bed as if it was my bed that had been the one to do the kissing. But that wasn't even the worst part, no the worst part was that I had been enjoying it! I had actually been enjoying having that fuckers tongue in my mouth!

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Gripping the damp ends of my hair I pulled roughly, my knuckles turning white with the pressure I was applying and I wanted to do nothing more than to run back there and kick the living shit out of that bastard. It wasn't the fact that it was a man, I would be the first to admit that I swung both ways but it was the fact that it was him! Out of all the people that could have kissed me, that could have fucking turned me on, why on god's green earth did it have to be him? Hadn't I suffered enough emotional trauma from that prick, now it had to be physical as well?

"Ichi?" I don't think my head has ever snapped up so fast in all my life, the use of that nickname now had deep shivers running through me, reminding me of what happened no more than an hour ago. After I had come back to the shop I had basically told Shunsui that I was done for the day, I guess after seeing my face he decided against questioning my leave.

"What?" Walking into my room Shiro let himself fall back onto the bed, poking at my drenched jeans which only got him a hard glare.

"For one you're gettin' your bed all wet, maybe ya should change." Letting out an annoyed huff I got up before quickly stripping down to my birthday suit, not really giving a shit that Shiro was there. After all we pretty much had the same bodies, that and he was my older brother who used to take baths with me when we were little, I could care less what the fuck he saw.

"And two, what the fuck are ya hollerin' about in 'ere? Did I exactly hear ya properly when ya said 'He fuckin' kissed me?' or was I just hearin' things?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Pulling on a clean pair of boxers I made my way back over to my bed, plopping down next to Shiro who was now staring at me with interest.

"Whose he?"

"Dammit Shiro what the fuck did I just say?"

"Sorry king but I'm curious, Nessy wouldn' be too happy if she heard ya were goin' around kissin' men now would she?"

"Fuck off, you know Nel and I aren't all that serious and besides I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" I was whining now which only had my brother grinning because he knew he was close to breaking me. Shiro was always the one person I had a horrible time keeping things from. I had always told him everything from the time I had my first kiss to the time when I popped my first cherry, female and male. So to try and keep this from him would be like trying to hide a fucking third arm, it just wasn't happening.

"Common ya know ya wanna tell your big brother king." He drawled out, fingers dancing along the sides of my stomach and making me jerk in surprise before I grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Don't." I gave him a hard glare that only made his grin widen and it wasn't long before I was pinned beneath him, struggling to get free,

"No Shiro don't!" One long cool digit ran up and down the side of my stomach, from the edge of my boxers to just above my peck and the feeling had me arching my back helplessly.

"Are ya gonna tell me then?" Both of my wrists were grabbed and pinned above my head and I could practically feel my body tense at the swift action.

"Seriously Shiro I-Ah!" Fast fingers instantly began to attack the right side of my stomach with vengeance, making my body wiggle and writhe beneath my brother's hold.

"I don't think ya will ever grow outta this Ichi, still such a baby aren't cha?" Shiro cooed into my ear mockingly as he tickled my side, devilish grin in place as he did so.

"F-Fuck y-you Shi!" I gasped out through laughter, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and I tried my best to wiggle out of his grasp, kicking my legs out helplessly while his evil cackles filled the air.

"Well this would explain why no one answered the door, the two of you were havin' a lil' brotherly love time." Suddenly Shiro's actions halted at the sudden intrusion of our new guest, thank god.

"Red ya sure do 'ave shitty timin' ya know tha'?"

"Shut it whitey, I got Ichigo's winnings so unless you want your brother to remain penniless." Renji drawled out I quickly shoved Shiro off of me, knocking him to the floor but before I got too far Shiro got a hold of my ankle, now holding me half on, half off the bed.

"Renji help." I whined out as I glanced up helplessly to the tattooed male who was currently cocking a brow in question.

"What the hell are you doing to your brother Shiro?" He asked his boyfriend, tossing my cash winnings onto the night stand while watching Shiro drag me back onto the bed.

"Ichigo got kissed by some guy today, came home in a pissy mood and won't tell me what's going on so I'm trying to tickle it out of him." It was times like this that I understood why the two made such a good couple, they were both sadistic and evil, taking great pleasure in seeing me squirm. When I first had found out that my best friend and brother had started dating I didn't really know what to think. Then after I saw them together I noticed that besides the subtle perverseness towards each other nothing had really changed, so I figured if they were happy so was I. Well in times like this I would like to take that statement back, where Renji used to help me in my times of need he now joined forces with my evil brother and my fight became two on one, so unfair.

"Oh really, Shiro's going around kissing guys when he has a girlfriend huh?" The newly sparked gleam in Renji's eyes just screamed evil. Even though I did my best to kick out of my brothers iron hold it was pointless, he had me pinned once again.

"W-Wait, I'll tell you j-just don't tickle me any more please!" I practically begged, listening to a low snort exit my best friend I glanced up at my brother who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Fair enough, so tell us dear brother who was it who kissed ya?" Letting my head fall to the side I quietly mumbled out the name causing both men to cock a brow.

"Who?

"Grim…."

"Huh?" I believe a twitch started to form in annoyance above my eye and I gritted my teeth and spoke his name one more time.

"Grimmjow."

Golden eyes started at me in shock from above me and I watched Shiro lean in toward me till our foreheads touched. My brother then formed a hard glare, fists tightening around the bed sheets making me swallow hard.

"Say that again?"

"For fuck, it was Grimmjow! Grimmjow fucking Jagerjaques kissed me okay! Actually a better way of putting things is he pretty much mouth raped me!" I'd just leave out the part where I enjoyed it of course because that was just a tiny brain laps is all, nothing more.

"He mouth raped you?"

"You know, force you to kiss them even though you don't want to, mouth rape." I stupidly explained to my best friend who was currently staring at me in wonder.

"I'll kill 'im." Shiro mumbled making both me and Renji glance at the albino before Renji leaped over the bed and caught Shiro before he could make a mad dash for the bedroom door.

"Hold on babe this is Ichigo's problem, he's not a little kid anymore he can take care of it himself." Renji announced while holding back my seething brother from storming out of the house in search of a soon to be dead blueberry.

"Fuck tha' shit the lil' prick deserves it after all da shit he put my king through!"

"Okay but don't you think revenge is much more sweet then just beating him to a bloody pulp?" It was my turn to cock a brow in question, where exactly was he going with this?

"What the fuck do ya mean? This whole Ichigo forgettin' him bullshit was only supposed ta be for a day but now he seems ta be stickin' around."

"Maybe so but now we know that he has a thing for Ichi, did ya ever think that maybe all the shit he's pulled was because he's had a thing for Ichigo? Even if he didn't before he clearly does now so why not use that?" Shaking my head I sat up from my bed, trying my best to understand exactly what the fuck Renji meant.

"I don't understand." I murmured from my spot and I watched both men turn to me, making me shift uncomfortably on the bed.

"What I mean is maybe we should use his liking you to your advantage, make him think you're falling for him and then boom! When he least expects it dump his sorry ass, make him suffer just as much as you had all those years." A wide grin suddenly appeared on my brother's face and he leaned in and gave Renji a kiss making me shiver with repulsion.

"I knew I was with ya for a reason red, tha's a perfect plan don't cha think Ichi?"

I silently sat on my bed, my legs pulled to my chest while I furrowed my brows in thought. After what had happened today I wasn't exactly sure if it was a relationship that Grimmjow even wanted from me, not to mention he lived in Tokyo now so what would be the point besides a one night stand? It all made no sense.

"What about Nel?"I asked which had Renji rolling his eyes like I was retarded or something.

"It's not like you're actually going to be dating him, only screwing with him and besides she knows most of what he did so I'm sure she would be up for the idea." On that note I had to disagree with him, I may have only started dating Nel but there was one thing I knew about her and that was that she was a kind person, she didn't enjoy seeing anybody suffer.

"No you're wrong, she wouldn't like the idea even if it was Grimmjow."

"So then don't tell her, it's not like your actually cheating on her with him for fuck sakes." Letting out a long groan I fell back onto my bed, pulling my pillow over my face so neither of them could view me.

This whole thing was starting to get out of hand, all it was supposed to be was a simple mind fuck but now it's turning into a fucking daily event. The thought of fucking with Grimmjow did seem unbelievably appealing I'm not going to lie but was that really me? Could I make it seem like I was falling for him, the man who I have despised practically all of my living years? I wasn't so sure I could do that without wanting to scrub my skin clean with sandpaper, just the thought of kissing Grimmjow again did funny things to my mind and I wasn't sure if it was really all that healthy or not.

"Common Ichigo were talking about the guy that took pleasure in fucking with you all those years of school, tormenting you day in and day out for the sheer kick of it. Do you really think that fucking with him once is actually going to make up for all the times he made you cry?" Eyeing Renji as he spoke I watched a tiny grin sneak onto his lips.

"Probably not but I can guarantee you one thing." Renji announced and I shifted onto my side so I could view him better from over my pillow.

"What's that?"

"He'll never bother you again that's for sure." Mulling the idea through my mind I had to admit Renji did sell a hard bargain but something inside of me still screamed that it wouldn't be enough, that something like that would never work. It just wasn't the way Grimmjow worked and he would probably see through the whole ordeal the moment I called him up and asked him for a date, I mean after all I did tell him I didn't want to see him.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy but how the fuck do you expect me to do this when I live here and he lives in Tokyo? Not to mention he thinks I don't remember him and a top of that thinks that I despise him."

"Which ya do." Shrio added and I could only nod my head at the two of them but it seemed that Renji already had all of this planned out.

"Don't worry about it, just let your good friend Renji do all the planning." With that Renji made his way out of my room, large grin in place and I felt Shiro ruffle my hair before walking after his boyfriend.

Flipping up the covers on my bed I snuggled into the warm surface, feeling the cool air-conditioning circle throughout my room I brought the covers back over me before I let out a frustrated sigh. All of sudden this had been turned into an epic battle between the two of us and not only that but now Renji and Shiro were both involved and god only knows what Renji's going to come up with.

Running my fingers over my kiss bruised lips I closed my eyes and thought back to this afternoon. Remembering the way Grimmjow's lips felt over mine and I quickly shook my head before bringing the pillow over my face, praying for suffocation.

"Dear god what the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

**A/N: Lol so this has gotten a bit more complicated for Ichigo, things are going to get interesting ^^ Oh and by the way, please don't hate on Ren/Shiro there two of my fave characters and think that they could actually work together *cough* and the smut would be quite interesting as well don't ya think ? ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	3. Meet the Speed Demons

**A/N: Soooo… Its been quite a long time eh? I hope you can forgive me for pushing this aside for so damn long, now I plan on keeping it back up and updated regularly. It's a shorter chapter then I usually write cause I'm getting back into the story but I hope you still like it ^^ **

**Please read and review!~ **

In Japanese underground racing there's one group that if you knew anything about the hushed scene then you know about Urahara Kisuke's, owner of the renowned group of racers called Speed Demons. This group is made up of six of the best racers in the entire country of Japan, each of these people are signed under a seven year contract to the group. During this time it's known that your race winnings alone can supply you with a healthy life style as well as quite the name for yourself between the underground racers. The races that you're entered into are dangerous though, even though you're told to race clean and that no foul play is to be involved, you have to understand that the race you're in just might be your last. People aren't just racing for fun anymore, the cash involved is too large to be ignored and that's why people end up dead. It's been heard that just recently two of Urahara's racers had been killed at a race, they hadn't even made it to their cars before they were shot and killed right on the spot. It had been gossiped that these men had some trouble with loan sharks, other people had been said that they had gone behind Urahara's back to the cops and been dealt with just days before their contract was up. Either way the guys were dead now and weren't coming back.

Knowing all of this the idea of being involved with this group still seemed to appeal to me greatly, that and the amount of money you could earn in one race alone could help pay off more than half my student loans alone. With that in mind though I still made no action towards joining the Speed Demons, knowing I had a life here in Karakura kept me from getting involved. Of course things change, people get involved and suddenly you wake up one day to a loud pounding on your apartment door, completely tossing you out of dream land and into reality.

_7:30am, apparently someone wants to die_.

I thought to myself as I viewed the black clock on my nightstand, the bright red numbers flashing back at me in a mocking fashion. I still didn't have to be to work till four today since it was a Monday, someone seriously wanted to die. Well it was now their lucky day because I was now more than happy to grant their wish. Kicking away the covers that had bunched up around my legs in my sleep I let out a low growl as I made my way out of my bedroom and into the living room, making sure to give Shiro's door a hard glare as I passed. That bastard could sleep through a bomb going off so I was always the one stuck doing shit like this, god how I wished I got my father's sleeping patterns.

"Ya, ya I'm comin' keep your pants on!" I yelled out as the pounding increased, my eye beginning to form a slight twitch from the early morning noise.

"What?" Flinging the door open I was greeted with a beast of a man that had me taking a step back, my hard glare diminishing into a look of shock as I craned my neck to look up at the man.

The unknown man must have stood at least at six foot seven inches tall, that didn't include the lengthy spikes he adorned, gelled on top of his head that must have added at least another six inches or more to his vast height. His body was built like a brick wall, muscles bulged out while his clothes moulded to his frame like a second skin. A long scar fell down over his visible eye, the other eye having been covered by a black eye patch. His expression looked bored though his aura seemed threatening as if he was here to do something.

_Dear god, please just let this ogre of a man be lost._

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nodding my head dumbly I watched him reach into his thin jacket causing my heart to jump into my throat. That was until he pulled out what looked to be a small package of some sort, course it always could be a bomb, what do I know?

"I'm Kenpach Zaraki and I'm here to deliver an invitation upon Urahara Kisuke's behalf, he wishes to meet with you in regards of becoming a part of Speed Demons."

"Wah?" That was all I could say on the matter, not making any move to retrieve the package and I watched the guy now known as Zaraki cock a thin brow in question.

"Hey kid ya gonna make me stand here all day, I got shit to do." Letting out a slight apology I gripped the package before glancing up at the man once again, confusion written on my face.

"I'm sorry but there must be a mistake, I've heard you have to at least race with a Speed Demon before you even get on this man's radar or at least get some form of reference, I've done neither."

"Pfft ya really think Urahara needs references? He finds you, not the other way around kid and it seems that you've fallen onto his radar, feel proud."

With that the man turned on his heel roughly and left, leaving me even more confused than I before. I had fallen onto his radar, what the hell did that mean exactly? Not to mention how did this even happen. I've heard that it isn't you who decides whether or not you're going to join, but it's your racing. Now I could always do a really shitty job, let him think I actually suck and go on with my life but there was just one problem. My pride as a racer, as the leader of the Vizards wouldn't let me lower myself to that level of quality. I knew I was a good racer, mechanic and leader, and I knew I could be a Speed Demon without second thought, but my life was here, I couldn't just up and leave could I?

I knew the moment Shiro found out he would be beyond impressed, proud and all that other crap that he constantly reminds me of, but would he be okay with me just up and leaving? Knowing him the idiot would probably follow me, saying that it wasn't safe for his baby brother to live alone in such a big city like Tokyo. He would make Renji agree and then drag him along for the ride, causing Renji to curse Shiro's brother complex, which than would come back onto me in the end, it really was a vicious circle. Of course than there was Nel, though we weren't nearly that serious yet I still enjoyed being with her, she was a sweet girl who I enjoyed being around, plus she was pretty damn good in bed.

_Plus there's Grimmjow…Grimmjow's in Tokyo. _

"Oh fuck."

_Wait but the odds of me seeing him are slim to none, Tokyo's huge, what the hell would the odds be?_

"Knowing my luck it'd probably be against me."

_Shit._

My inner, outer battle was suddenly shot to a halt when the ringtone on my phone began to blast from my bedroom, shaking me from my thoughts. It was then that I realized that I had yet to move from my spot in front of the closed door. Letting out a shaky breath I began to make a stiff walk back to my bedroom, grumbling the entire way about how I should really start informing people about how my work schedule is set up. Glancing down at the phone that lye on my bed I furrowed my brow at the person who was calling. At this time of the day Renji was usually passed out without a care to the world, not having to worry about waking up early for work because that's what happens when you have rich parents who own a multi-million dollar company that you plan to take over one day, you don't have to get up early for some shitty job. See Renji's outer appearance might give you the image that he was some thick skulled idiot that would probably do better with a hockey stick or soccer ball than a brief case and suit, which he really is but if there's one thing Renji's good at its making money. Renji's able to use his brain to analyze all forms of data and make predictions based just on those statistics and information alone. That's why Renji's our collector and observer for all races. He not only races but he also collects all our winnings and reviews all races to see which ones we would have the biggest chance of making the most profit and succeeding in. He also out of all of us has the most connections with other racers and most information on the other teams as well. If the truth were known, he's actually our secret weapon, the pineapple nerd.

"Yo, what's got you up so early, did someone die?" I asked first thing as I picked up the phone, receiving a low snort in return.

"Well hello to you too strawberry, I wasn't sure if you were going to answer, took you forever to pick up the damn phone."

"Someone came to the door so I wasn't in my bedroom." I murmured back as I began to tear into the package, figuring there was no point in waiting to open it.

"I'm gonna figure that was Kenpachi?" Suddenly the tearing of my package halted mid tear and I paused, my friends words slowly making their way through my brain.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, what I mean is how the hell do you know that he was at my door?"

"I have my connections, I might of heard that Urahara was interested in ya…' Renji's words slowly processed through my mind, making a headache begin to build along my temples.

"Let me get this straight, you've known about this… For how long?" I asked through gritted teeth, receiving a deep chuckle from the redhead on the other line.

"If I would have told ya then that's all that would have been on your mind, ya always think too much."

Letting out a dejected sigh I had to give him that, he knew that if he had told me before this its all I would be thinking about day in and day out. I also most likely would have decided against going, thinking about a hundred reasons why I shouldn't go, most of them lame excuses. Now I didn't have time to make those excuses, as the page in front of me stated I was due in Tokyo by this Friday, which was two days from now. Two days, how is that enough time to think about anything?

"You're going right? I mean this is a once in a life time opportunity berry, ya gotta go!" Renji bellowed through the receiver making my eyes roll at the obnoxious tone.

"Yeah, better start packing your bags Renji."

"Huh, why me?"

"Because you're coming with me pineapple."

**XXX**

Stepping in front of one of the few conference rooms that lied inside the _Dia-Ichi Hotel Toyko_, I could feel my pulse skip before rising to a nerve racking speed. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I had no idea what I was getting myself into here, a decent idea, but truly I was at a loss for what I was about to walk into. Taking a deep breath to steady my heart I raised my hand and gave a rough knock to the sturdy white door. Quickly shoving my hand back into my pocket, I silently waited for someone to answer. They had told me exactly what time to be here and not to be late, they supplied me with a large suit that suited me, Shiro and Renji just fine. From here on out it was just a waiting game.

"Kurosaki? Your early along with half of the other fuckers here, get in." I couldn't help but stand in shock as I viewed the beast of a man that stood in front of me, last time I had seen him he had been at my own apartment giving me the invitation. The man's massive size could still put me into complete awe, and slight fear if I were being honest.

Not wanting to test the man's patience I quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind me, keeping behind the man as I was led down the long hallway to the main room. The walls were painted a calming tope while the room was detailed with light creams and deep browns. Everything in the room screamed expensive and yet it also looked incredibly inviting, from the overstuffed couches to the nicely carved wooden table where a pile of rich pastries and drinks had been lain out for us. I couldn't help but let my sense be tickled by it all, now I had gone from being nervous to my stomach twisting with excitement of just being inside the damn room, it was all so surreal.

"Ah good afternoon you must be Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a pleasure to meet you." Snapping my eyes away from the decoration of the room, I found myself facing the man who had brought me here. I had heard rumors of what the man looked like, wearing obnoxiously bold green robes and an even bolder white and green striped bucket hat, add a pair of wooden clogs and you have yourself the most well-known man who practically ruled the underground racing circuit, Urahara Kisuke.

At the moment I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or be impressed, no one would ever think such an obnoxious looking man would be a millionaire whose funds are brought in by illegal racing. There had been many rumors that he held up appearances by running a little candy shop out of his home, which was slightly creepy given his choice of clothes. It didn't help the way he hid behind the white fan that appeared out of his billowy sleeves, and it was slightly unnerving not being able to see his gaze that was shadowed by his hat. How was I supposed to trust someone whose face I couldn't even see? Was that the whole point? If so I think I was in a little more over my head then I first thought, people died around this guy after all, it was one giant gamble.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for the offer." Giving off a slight bow as I spoke I was quickly waved off with a flick of the man's fan.

"Ah no need to be so formal Kurosaki-kun~, please take a seat and allow me to introduce you to the rest of your soon to be team mates."

Doing as I was told I quickly took a seat in one of the empty chairs, taking this time to eye the other people who sat before me. I couldn't help but think the group that sat before was rather odd. Cocking my brow I took them in, from the busty, mocha coloured woman who sat to my far left. Her bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes sparkled indifferently as she sat silently , her clothing not hiding anything and she sort of reminded me of Nel, body wise at least. Beside the blonde woman was a sleepy looking man that looked like he would belong better in a bed then behind a steering wheel. His wavy brown locks held a hint of bed head and did nothing to deter me from labeling him completely unsafe to drive a vehicle looking that drowsy. Shifting my gaze to my right I eyed the other two, one shorter male with shaggy white locks that reminded me of Shiro's hair, though the turquoise orbs that shot back at me had me shivering in remembrance of a certain blue haired male. Letting out a slight cough I quickly shook off that feeling, Urahara's voice snapping me from my daze and missing the last man.

"To your left Kurosaki-kun sits the only lady who's in our group, Tier Halibel." Giving the girl a soft nod and a hello she did much the same as she eyed me over, making me shift slightly in my seat. Suddenly I was regretting the choice of wearing such tight jeans with the way her eyes remained rooted on my lower half for so long.

"Next to her is Coyote Starrk, don't let his sleepy appearance fool you I promise you he's truly reliable behind the wheel." All throughout Urahara's speech the sleepy man remained sleeping, making me sort of doubt the man's reliability.

"Then we have Toshiro Hitsuguya to your right and finally next to him we have Gin Ichimaru." Moving my gaze over to the two once again, this time I took in the man next to the smaller white haired male and I felt my breath leave my chest in a whoosh.

"Nice ta meet cha again Ichigo." I remembered this man, silver hair with a perpetual grin that never seemed to leave, even as he dragged away a raging street racer who was set on rearranging my face. Sore losers are always the worst after all.

"Ah we seem to be missing one person though." Urahara's words rose over my own words that seemed stuck in my throat. He was right we were missing one person and the thought had me scrunching my brows in question. Who the hell would be stupid and ignorant enough to be late in a situation like this, maybe they weren't even going to show?

"Ah, he should be here any minute now." Gin announced and sure enough the door was flinging open without a care in the world, the sudden action had us all turning to view the rather rude individual that had my eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in shock.

"Yo." That was the only word that left the man, gravely baritone coming out rough and bored and it was then that everything seemed to come together.

"Grimmjow~!" Urahara spoke in a sing song voice, making me snort low in the back of my throat.

"Grimmjow of course it's you, who else would not only come late when told not to but also bust in unannounced."

"I-Ichi?" Wide cyan orbs stared back at me making me hang my head, suddenly regretting my decision greatly and wishing there was a gun I could shove into my mouth.

"Ah so it seems you two know each other?" Snapping my head up I came to view the hat and clogs wearing man, making me cock a brow before I heard words that had me nearly falling out of my seat in shock.

"Perfect! Then that works out perfectly for grouping you two together, please work hard~!"


End file.
